1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system, an information receiving terminal, an information providing apparatus, an information providing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system in which content (program) providers transmit video/audio information concerning a program, and a user receives, displays and plays back the video/audio information using an information receiving terminal and views the video/audio information has been widespread. In such an information providing system, information related to a program is transmitted together with the video/audio information. A user thereby receives related information in addition to video/audio information of a program, so that the user can browse the related information while viewing the program.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-321748 discloses a Video-On-Demand (VOD) system which allows browsing of detail information concerning the object that is displayed on the screen of the program currently on air (e.g. a product, ornament, clothes, shoes, furniture and house of a program providing/sponsoring maker etc.). In the VOD system, video information of a program and detail information concerning the program (which is an example of related information) are accumulated in a VOD provider, and the video information and the related information are distributed to a VOD receiver in response to a request from a user.